


trees (and obama)!!! on ice

by godhateslexx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, just why, this is why im a disappointment to my family, why, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslexx/pseuds/godhateslexx
Summary: yuri!!! on ice au where one of yuri's idols is barack obama.also in this au victor and yuri aren't together in the beginning but they will be eventually so don't worry my dudes B^)





	1. him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryrat/gifts).



Yuri Katsuki had just finished skating in a tournament, and he took first place, as per usual. But this competition was different. It was in America and Barack Obama was one of the judges. Yuri had looked up to Barack for as long as he can remember. Besides Victor, Barack Obama was one of Yuri's biggest role models.

Yuri looked over to the judges' table to see if Barack was still there. In all of his glory stood Obama, his smiling lighting up the room. Yuri began to blush just looking at him.

"He's so...handsome.." Yuri whisper quietly himself. Yuri began to feel his face turn even more red than before. His face felt like it was on fire.

Yuri whimpered, "It feels like he sets my heart on fire.." Yuri was blushing so much, he actually began to sweat, "I...I need to get a hold of myself.. the judges are gonna wanna talk to me and I can't be looking like..like this!"

Obama started walking over toward Yuri, which sent him into a panic.  _"Oh God, I'm so nervous. I..I..I don't know if i can handle this!! I need to run away."_

But before Yuri could run away, Obama had already approached him.

"You did wonderful out there, young man," he said. Obama's voice caressed Yuri like a bathtub filled with warm milk.

Yuri couldn't find the words to say, "I...I...thank you... uhm, uhm, ahhh..."

"Aren't you a nervous little fella?" Obama chuckled, "Tell ya what, when you're less nervous, you can call me on my cell phone." (you used to call me on my cell phone ayyyYYYYYYYE LMAO ok sorry i'll stop)

Obama handed Yuri a piece of paper with a phone number on it, then he walked away.

 _"240-646-1191...his actual phone number."_ Yuri thought to himself.

 He also thought one other thing,

**"I'm in love with Barack Obama"**


	2. should i?

_"Should I call him?"_ Yuri thought to himself, sitting alone in his room.

 

The phone sat in his hand, as he blankly stared at the screen where he had typed in his phone number.

 

 _"240-646-1191, 240-646-1191, 240-646-1191..."_ The numbers rolled around in Yuri's head, as he attempted to memorize them. 

 

"Maybe I shouldn't call him...maybe texting is better?" Yuri pondered to himself, "Yea. Texting is better. More casual."

* * *

Yuri: hi!

Barack: Oh hello! Who am I speaking to exactly?

Yuri: oh, uh, it's the young man you met at the ice skating competition a few days ago.

Barack: Oh! I remember you! Nice to talk to ya kiddo!! Hey, I'm busy right now, I'll text you later!

Yuri: oh..ok.

* * *

 

 _"He called me kiddo..."_ Yuri thought to himself, blushing uncontrollably and sweating profusely.

 


End file.
